<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you stupid, stupid. by yojin (MnM_PD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930749">i love you stupid, stupid.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin'>yojin (MnM_PD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Self-Indulgent, i have a thing for the phrase "kiss me stupid" at the moment, kisses r nice, this counts as fluff right folks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just bokuto kissing konoha stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you stupid, stupid.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi_blep/gifts">kunimi_blep</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i usually dont gift people my fics bc i dont rlly think they're good enough to dedicate to someone but hey,,, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_nn_a/pseuds/e_nn_a">e_nn_a</a> this is for u. thank u for binge reading my fics. i hope u got to enjoy them even tho they werent A5 quality wagyu content. this is how i show my gratefulness to you for cheering me up and also for getting me out of writer’s block. ily.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a cheerful breakfast, a half-naked Bokuto would greet him in the kitchen with a verbal <em>good morning</em> and a cheesy nickname he picked for that day while handing him his cup of coffee as he drinks his protein shake. Konoha would say <em>good morning</em> back and a cheesier nickname if he had a good sleep, then if he didn’t, he would just yawn; either way, it always ends up the same.</p><p>Bokuto would cage him in his bare, beefy arms, pull him close to his unclothed chest, and then lean down smiling to give him a wet kiss right on the mouth. It doesn’t matter if Konoha is in the mood to kiss back or not because Bokuto kisses enough for the two of them, and at times, Konoha still thinks it’s gross to kiss in the morning, but a wake up kiss from Bokuto Koutaro is such a blessing and he couldn’t really find it in him to complain.</p><p>Being kissed stupid right after you wake up—sluggish and still disoriented before ingesting your mug of coffee—feels like the substitute for methylenedioxy-methamphetamine, which actually works because MDMA’s also called ecstasy, happy pill, hug drug, and love drug. Bokuto is literally the physical manifestation of all that to Konoha.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Konoha’s having a bad day, Bokuto would always quickly notice despite Konoha’s efforts to mask it, but if it results into Bokuto gently reaching for his hand and guiding them to a seat so Bokuto can pull him on top of his lap, he doesn’t really mind. Sitting his ass on top of Bokuto’s thighs, his upper body directly against Bokuto’s, his arms encircled around Bokuto’s neck and shoulders, it gives him a feeling of stability and warmth.</p><p>Bokuto would look up at him with glinting gold eyes, with a grin that’s so beautiful and bright that Konoha thinks it’s too much to look at sometimes. Usually he would look away, ashamed to be vulnerable, but his eyes would always come back to connect with Bokuto’s.</p><p>Konoha would always find himself staring back into Bokuto’s golden irises, seeing his reflection in them clearer and closer as Bokuto guides Konoha’s head downwards for their lips to meet.</p><p>Bokuto would always begin with a peck. Testing the waters. He would detach immediately and see if Konoha would consent for more or if he needs space instead. Most of the time, Konoha would bring his forehead to Bokuto’s and stay like that for a while before he kisses back, sometimes he says a <em>thank you</em> and leaves, and sometimes he pouts and asks for more. Whenever it’s the third one, Bokuto would always chuckle—a genuine vibration from his chest that Konoha would feel resonate across to his own ribcage and into his beating heart—then he would receive the gentlest, but firm kiss.</p><p>Bokuto’s palms would be touching him all over; they would be straightening his spine, supporting his back, massaging his neck, patting his thighs.</p><p>Bokuto is sturdy, but also soft. As strong as he is when he’s smashing a set ball into the ground on the other side of the net, he’s the softest when it comes to holding Konoha with his palms and fingers.</p><p><em>Hey</em>. Bokuto would whisper after a short while. <em>You good? </em>He would ask.</p><p>Bokuto knows when Konoha still doesn’t feel okay, so he peppers more kisses around Konoha’s face and sometimes even litters his skin with reds and violets. Marking him. Making a map like he was a canvass that would show all of Bokuto’s love, appreciation and gratefulness that he feels for Konoha.</p><p>Konoha hates it that Bokuto can see it well when he’s distressed, but because of the kisses he would get once Bokuto notices... just sometimes, Konoha makes it obvious on purpose as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For moments heated with passion, motivated by desire, and controlled by the impulsive need to indulge, Bokuto would be rough, like he’s ready to fucking digest Konoha one kiss at at a time.</p><p>Bokuto would take deep, <em>deep</em> inhales as he sucks on Konoha’s lips, neck, back, thighs—<em>god</em>, he would be breathing Konoha in as if it’s the oxygen he so desperately needed to keep surviving.</p><p>Konoha would always feel so high and intoxicated from the ecstasy of the swirling, psychedelic colors on his skin and the back of his lids.</p><p>Bokuto would kiss him, and he would be right there, giving all of himself and more, ready to offer all the breath inside his lungs and even the next ones he hasn’t taken yet.</p><p>Bokuto can suck out his soul with a greedy kiss and Konoha wouldn’t say a word. He would just be there, mouth hanging open, ready to be kissed stupid.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On a rare case that they argue, Konoha wouldn’t get any kind of kisses from Bokuto. Nothing, until both of them are ready to apologize and forgive.</p><p>Most of the time it’s just petty fights, childish ones that doesn’t really threaten the quality of their relationship. Their kisses would be filled of cheap tricks and obnoxiousness, just teeth and bites.</p><p>Then one time they had a serious conflict—voices were raised, fingers were pointed, a plate was broken, and a hand was wounded even if it was just a minor one. It was then that Konoha felt it in his bones that he was scared.</p><p>Scared to lose Bokuto. Scared of the fact that he can live without Bokuto and would have to get used to that if ever in the future they find themselves in a worse situation than that night.</p><p>After the glass shards were picked up, the wound was treated, apologies spoken and taken, Bokuto was the first to reach out—a gauze in between their palms, and both their grips shaky and icy to the touch.</p><p>They hugged for a while, the longest one they had, and when both of them were comfortable enough, Bokuto kissed him faintly. Just a swift peck at the corner of his mouth. A kiss that was barely there, but one that burned and made a mark anyway.</p><p>The way Bokuto’s eyes teared up again and immediately looked the other way to hide it from Konoha was what made it so special. The way Bokuto’s shoulders shook to the slightest as he took deep inhales and unstable exhales to even out his breathing.</p><p>That kiss told Konoha that Bokuto’s just as scared as him.</p><p>Scared to lose Konoha. Scared of the fact that he can live without Konoha and would have to get used to that if ever in the future they find themselves in a worse situation than this.</p><p>Scared that if he kisses Konoha that night, it would be one that means goodbye.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On a normal day, a peck, a kiss, a smooch from Bokuto would always be welcome and appreciated to the fullest.</p><p>It could just be a <em>see-you-later</em> peck before they part ways for work, or it could be an <em>i-missed-you</em> kiss after work—hungry and needy.</p><p>Sometimes it’s just a kiss. It could just be something random.</p><p>Maybe Bokuto didn’t want to focus on the boring movie anymore so he started to kiss Konoha’s neck. Maybe Bokuto nibbled harder on the sensitive spots on his neck that he was forced to take off his eyes on the subtitles. Maybe Bokuto was just so irresistible that he actually gave in and forgot the fucking movie.</p><p>Bottom line is, Konoha is weak against Bokuto. With a snap of his finger, Konoha would be right beside him, kneeling on one knee like a knight ready for orders.</p><p>Konoha is especially weak when Bokuto kisses him like this; sloppy, tired, half-assed. It’s the thought that counts, and sometimes, physical training is tough on Bokuto, so even if he wants to kiss better, he doesn’t just have the energy to.</p><p><em>Aki</em>. Bokuto would grumble, at times sounding like a child.</p><p><em>Kiss me</em>. He would order, and like a fool, Konoha would.</p><p>He would stabilize Bokuto’s face with one hand grasping Bokuto’s McFlurry hair, and the other on his cheek. He would kiss like he really means it. He would kiss with his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>Sometimes Konoha would pull Bokuto’s locks to tease him, and Bokuto would bite him playfully. Konoha would bite back, and it would be a competition as to who can make the other bow down.</p><p>But sometimes Bokuto would really just lay on top of him, barely kissing him because of exhaustion, but he would still effectively kiss Konoha stupid.</p><p>It feels like Bokuto was recharging by feeling Konoha on his lips. In fact, Bokuto confessed that he could connect his lips on any part of Konoha with his eyes closed, just sensing his warmth, smell and taste, and it would be one of the greatest things in the world.</p><p>Konoha felt insecure at this of course. Bokuto sometimes kisses him and it would feel like he’s asking for more, needing a lot <em>more</em> than what Konoha has to offer, but Bokuto would always, <em>always</em> say his name like he’s had <em>too much</em>—that he’s enough, <em>more than enough</em>.</p><p>Bokuto would kiss him and it would feel like Bokuto’s taking parts of him along with it. Konoha would feel lost in it, he would lose sight of everything else and only the two of them would matter.</p><p>Bokuto kisses him stupid, and wholeheartedly, being stupid for a whole eternity is fucking ideal for Konoha if it meant having this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re so good at this, Kou.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“At what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kissing me stupid."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re just whipped for me, stupid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I do love you stupid.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you stupid too, stupid.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ive had that last part in my notes (but it was slightly diff) since May 24, 2020 with a 9:56AM timestamp. that was around the time i was feeling the phrase “kiss me stupid” a lot that i used it in my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315493">hirufuta fic</a> and an unpublished (as of the time of this post) jjba;jotahan fic. i started writing this on oct 9 at exactly 12 midnight and didnt stop until i finished lmfaoooo. didnt post it immediately bc i had 2 edit even if half-assed amirite.</p><p>i'm not someone who writes fluff and two people just being in love bc idrk what that means but my trusted first-reader told me that the recharging paragraph (until the end) gives off the feeling that i've fallen in love at some point for real. i know u didnt ask, but that's what i feel like when i'm kissing my child (aka my pom dog named kitty) so :DDD</p><p>anyway, i'm sorry i talk too much on my notes, brr.<br/>wish yall get kissed stupid like konoha !!!! :’)))))</p><p>and i hope yall liked that ,,, :’))) esp <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_nn_a/pseuds/e_nn_a">e_nn_a</a> !!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>